In recent years, selling products in stores and specialty dealerships has become more difficult. Increased competition from other sales venues, such as the internet and mail order, increased product variety, and increased competition between retailers have all contributed to the difficulty.
Not surprisingly, retail and dealership venues have made efforts to enhance the shopping experience. Many retail outlets spend lavishly on décor, and offer on premises service and consultation.
Sales displays have also become more sophisticated. For example, some in-store displays and kiosks now rely on video and audio to provide advertising and product information, and to attract consumer attention.
Most such displays, however, are still quite static and do not engage the consumer.
Accordingly, there remains a need for more engaging, and interactive product display arrangements.